dragonfangfandomcom-20200213-history
Samhain and All Hallows: All Hallows
Breakfast orders At breakfast on All Hallows, the Master of Arms offered all knights in the castle and any other interested parties the chance to exercise their skill at arms below the castle in the catacombs. When nobody looked interested, the Castellan stepped forward and commanded the apprentices to help. Aaron and Wiggan were to help 'clean the catacombs', while Daisy and Kim would provide first aid if it was required. Daisy hurried off to the kitchen to prepare some poultices of special herbs. Kim gathered some cleaning rags and a mop and bucket. Cleaning catacombs When they met with the Master of Arms and Nicole in the undercroft, it became apparent that they were to clear the catacombs of rats before the ceremony for All Hallows. Nicole fitted everyone with armor. Her father selected weapons and then led them into the catacombs. As they walked, he seemed very interested in their previous encounters with the Rat Lord. He seemed especially interested in knowing that Fox and Weasel owed allegiance to the Rat Lord. Deep in the catacombs, ugly, blind, hairless white rats came at them in waves. The first one or two seemed to be testing their defences and were easily dispatched by the Master at Arms. However, when they attacked in force it became much more serious. Daisy, in particular, took a nasty wound. All Hallows Mass Meanwhile, in the castle, Lady Fang, Father Michael and the Christians had been preparing for the All Hallows ceremony. After delivering Daisy to the kitchen for some tender loving care, Kim found that she was just in time to join the Christian Mass. Once she arrived, Father Michael directed all his attention to her. His sermon was a story about how the Hero of Dragon Fang had resisted the temptation to build the castle quickly. Instead, he labored long and hard and was finally rewarded with a great and glorious castle. Father Michael ended (rather lamely, it seemed to some) by saying that All Hallows was about praying for all the people who had died at Dragon Fang (castle) since it was built by the Hero. Kim felt blessed after attending the Christian Mass. All Hallows Procession After Mass, all of the Christians (and some of the Pagans) processed down to the catacombs. Lady Fang and Father Michael led the way. Nicole provided candles to everybody as the passed. The Master Jeweler and his wife joined the procession with gently glowing crystal balls, swinging on silver chains. At the door to the catacombs, Father Michael led the group in prayer while all the names of those attending were inscribed beside the door. Then, once that was done, everybody proceeded into the catacombs and placed their lit candles on graves or bones within. Ceremonial guard After the fight, Wiggan stayed with the Master of Arms to provide an honour guard for Lady Fang, Father Michael and the Christians when they processed into the catacombs. The Master of Arms was interested in hearing about Wiggan's early life. When Wiggan asked if he could learn the sword, the Master of Arms was only too pleased to help. Feast of All Hallows In the evening, there was a great feast of All Hallows. Everyone who attended had a wonderful time. Daisy fought her way off her sick bed and created a wonderful coq a vin. Unfortunately, as she was almost delirious at the time, she may not be able to recreate it in the future. At the feast, Kim approached the Master of Revels to ask him about finding a Fletching Fairy to help Nicole. The Master of Revels seemed keen to help. He suggested that, when people were ready, they should have a midnight picnic on Fairy Island with dances and music to tempt the fairies to come and join them. Since Kim was keen to get her friends to learn to dance first, it seemed wise to aim for the full moon of 24 December, two months away. What people are doing While Kim is keen for people to learn to dance, some of the apprentices might be too busy. * Daisy is recovering and reading up on rats. * Wiggan is learning to swing a sword. * Aaron is fletching with Nicole. Category:Session records